


things i write to distract myself

by urmom84



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demon, F/F, Fairy, Fluff, No Smut, girlxgirl, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmom84/pseuds/urmom84
Summary: I just write little stories, these are more like one shots? but with the same figues.if you find mistakes pls tell me:)I love critics and I would be rly thankful for some tips:3If you don't like the 1st and 2nd part PLS consider reading the 3rd part cause I'm really proud of it!!-Emma and Vivienne meet someday and become some sort of friends. Emma is a demon and had a pretty shitty life, till she meets another girl named Vivienne. Vivienne is like the total oppsite of Emma, a happy family, good grades, a beautiful fairy, ...They meet under unusual conditions, how Vivienne would say it and they just kinda keep talking.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (a stamm is like a family or a village  
> don't ask me what mushroom people are, i was sleep deprivated)

It's some special day, neither Vivienne nor Emma know what day tho, Emma finally goes to a stamm of the mushroom people after she worked enough for her family to get everything they need over the weekend.  
Emma stands at the bar shugging drink after drink, shot after shot. After some time she still feels pretty much sober, which kinda frustrates her, she didn't know that mushroom people only had so light alcohol. She looks over the bar and catches a girl with bright blue hair standing alone, she checks if somebody is with her but it doesn't seem like it. The girl buys some shot and drinks it in one go, she looks disgusted, probaby her first time drinking, Emma thinks, of when she was drinking for the first time she must have looked the same, she chuckles. Emma wants to make her way to the girl as someone interrupts her thoughts 

„Hey, what are you doing here?" 

a random guy started talking to her in a flirty yet sober voice, Emma doesn't want to get into trouble so she turns her head to the left, to see an average looking guy with some clear drink in his right hand, probably vodka, she thinks, the other hand lies casually on the bar. She groans in her head, but answers shortly after. They chat for a little while, drink some drinks and after some time she lost the girl with the blue hair somewhere in the big crowd full of so many creatures that she can't even name them all. An eternity later the guy finally seems to get bored so he slowly stands up and leaves Emma all alone at the bar again, she checks the time, the guy talked for a bit more than 30 Minutes with her, god she thinks, why was he so clingy and annoying? She walks dissapointed, since she expected more, to the bathroom to freshen herself up. 

Emma only gets slowly through the crowd so that almost 5 minutes pass, but only almost. She finally gets to the cranky and dirty hall where the bathrooms are, the typical smell of public bathrooms hits her nose and she takes a deep breath, that she instently regretts, before she presses the door knob down and opens the door..  
Light shoots in her face and its hard to really see things before her eyes get used to the now way brighter light. As her eyes feel normal again she looks around her, it seems like time stopped, the stalls on the right are empty, on the left are 3 sinks and it looks like 2 of them are more than just broken. Its pretty dirty and the smell is really bad but all in all not the worst bathroom Emma ever stood in. As she looks more on the details Emma also sees that one mirror is broken and only a few pieces still hang on the wall, the other two mirrors are either completely vanished or really dirty and full of lipsick. In the back are two big windows and a lot of light comes through them, the tiles on the floor are probably supposed to be white but look more like a yellow now. And some things look like every other public restroom, text everywhere, no toiletpaper, water on the floor and a person laying far in the back, no sope of course- a person? 

Emma goes in the back as she finally sees the whole body, maybe she wasn't as sober as she thought anymore.. but back to the person, they wore a large jacket that covered their head and upper body, they seemed to have used it as a blanket. She pulls at the jacket, which has a few stains and underneath the jacket appears the girl with the blue hair, her hair, now even brighter, fluffy as hell, Emma thinks, the slender girls eyes are closed, 

„did she pass out?" 

Emma says. Emma helps the girl to sit, leaning against the wall of a stall, the bright light hitts her face, she winces and lightly opens her left eye but immediately closes it again after everything she sees is just bright fucking light. Emma chuckles, only then does the girl even realize that she isn't alone in the room, she holds a hand in front of her eyes and asks

„who are you?" 

so gently Emma almost doesn't catch it, almost.


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Emma

„and what are we supposed to do now?"

Vivienne asked full of panic, 

„damn, you really need to come down, we are gonna find a way home, it's not like it could get any worse anyway."

I answer quickly. 

„jesus how can you be so chill about everything",

„I don't know, its not like I got much to lose."

„oh shut up, first of all I got something to lose, very much actually, and second you probably have some family that-",

„don't come at me with family please, not everyone has such a perfect life like you",

„perfect what-",

„perfect life, you know exactly what I mean, everything you have to worry about is school, and even that is rare with fairys",

„you don't know what its like to be a fairy, Emma, you don't even know a fairy except me and you probably forgot my name already, so if someone can talk about the life of a fairy, it's me, understood?",

I chuckled slightly.

„Vivienne's getting angry oho",

Vivienne just stayed quiet and looked at me,

„what?" 

I was confused, why was she looking at me with her blue eyes, I like her eye colour when I'm honest, but since she's still staring I decided to ask again 

„Vivienne what? Remembering your name isn't that hard since there aren't many names I have to remember.", „I really like your eye colour",

I felt my face getting warm, shit, on my light skincolour, you could directly see it when I blushed, I just looked away and wispered 

„thanks" 

then walked faster so she had to catch up. Honestly, since when was I so shy when I got compliments, since when was I getting so disgustingly soft?  
She sprinted after me saying I should walk slower and she didn't meant to be weird but I kept walking till- it seriously began to rain, what was like 30 Seconds after me starting to sprint.

We were still in the middle of nowhere in some forrest. So I decided that we should just hide under a tree from the rain and wait till it was over. She found a good tree a few minutes after I told her my idea and we just sat under it, it wasn't too comfortable but it was the best we could get right now. 

We weren't really talking and I think she was tryna sleep but I realized that she was shivering on her whole body. Why didn't she asked me, I was wearing a thick winter jacket, but maybe I just should have realized earlier since she was just wearing a crop top. 

„It seems like you are cold, if you want to, you can have my jacket." 

I asked akwardly. She looked up to me but just to answer 

„oh no i'm fine, I don't want you to get cold y'know",

„I'm not gonna get cold, seriously, if you want my jacket you can just ask ",

„I really don't want you to get cold, I should have just brang the jacket with me",

„ugh you are so stubborn, just take it, where's the problem?"

but since she didn't answer to it anymore, I just started to hug her, and put my jacket around her, now the both of us could be warm i guess. She didn't say a word but I think she was still awake.

After that we both slept in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in school rn so no big creators note,  
> kinda don't like this chapter but idk  
> Hope y'all have/had a great day!  
> Love Mizuki:)


	3. Chapter 3

„Hi, i'm Elenor, Viviennes mom"

„Good morning miss I'm Emma, I'm glad to finally meet you Elenor"

„Oh just call me Elli, everyone does that here."

„Hi mom, how are you, long time no see"

„I'm good thank you, but I would rather talk about how you are because I heard you went to a big party and then went somehow missing for a bit, I mean you don't have to tell me everything but i would be glad to at least know why you brought this beautiful girl with you Vivienne."

A little blush spread across Viviennes cheeks and she answered quickly

„Mom stop, this is Emma and she's a friend, JUST a friend, nothing more nothing less, also stop looking at her so weird, you probably scare her."

„I think a demon isn't really scared of a fairy" Elenor laughed and Vivienne just rolled her eyes and walked inside the big house, while Emma still stood akwardly at the door,

„Oh you can just go to them, they probably wait in her room."

„They?" Emma asked confused, who should be here waiting for her besides Vivienne.

„Didn't Vivienne tell you? Vivienne uses She/they pronouns so i just mix it how i want" she giggled a bit, but since Emma stared at her baffled, she stopped and asked more serious now

„Wait, are you serious? She normally tells that everyone she meets, I mean maybe she just forgot it, but that's kinda unusual for her."

Emma just said thank you and walked the same way Vivenne was walking a few minutes ago.  
WHen she got to the door Vivienne vanished behind, she took a deep breath and oppened the door. Inside was a big room, the walls baby blue and purple carpet on the floor. White furniture everywhere you looked and in the right corner a big comfortable looking bed. There where two tables on the wall in front of her, one with many papers and pencils, it looked like Vivienne used it for school and on the other where two displays, a keyboard and a mouse, with a black gamer chair, it looked expensive. On the left side of the room was a closet with mirrors as doors and in front of that a cupboard with makeup, parfume, nail polish, etc. on it. Behind the cupboard was a orange couch with books all over and next to it.

The room was really big in Emmas opinion and she was a bit intimidated by all the colours and expensive looking things.  
Between the tables and the cupboard and the couch are windows, so you can look at their beautiful garden outside. Full of green gras, trees, swings, animals, ...

Vivienne looked at Emma and gigged a bit, Emma turned her face to her and since it was kinda awkward the first thing that shoot up in her mind to say was 

„So your mom thinks i'm a beatiful?" she smirked

Vivienne realized what she said and turned her face away

„Stop it and look at my room or something again"

She didn't answered to that and simply stepped up to Vivienne and grabbed her face gently with her right hand to really look at her.

„And what if I don't want to look away?" She wispered

Vivienne could feel Emmas warm breath on her face  
She was out of breath and didn't know what to answer to that.

Emma waited a bit for a respond but since the person in her hand just started to blush like crazy she let her face go again and started walking through her bedroom.

„So this is where you where living all along?"

„Uhm yea, do you like it?" Vivienne answered, still noticable awed.

„I mean I normally prefer darker or more nude tones but it's still kinda cool"

Before anyone could say anything more, Elenor knocked and opened the door.

„Vivienne, Emma? I made dinner, do you want to eat something? I made pancakes with blueberries."

Emma and Vivienne looked at each other and answered „Yes" at the same time, since they both adored blueberries.

Not even 5 minutes later, Emma, Vivienne and Elenor sat at a big glass table eating blueberry pancakes. They didn't really talk or anything, since they all where just eating, but in the background you could hear some quiet musik comming from upstairs. The musik needed to be really loud, because the dinningroom was even far away from the stairs that brought you upstairs.  
Emma just ignored it and ate till all the pancakes where gone.

After they finished eating, Elenor asked Vivienne to give Emma a tour through the house.  
Viviennne agreed and they just finished walking through their, weirdly big, how Emma thought livingroom. 

„... now I think this was everything here downstairs."

Emma followed her upstairs. The first thing Emma could see after waking up the stairs was a long hallway, with many doors to the left and right. In the back it was kinda dark since there were no windows and the light bulb back there seemed to be broken also Emma noticed that the loud musik was coming from there

Vivienne showed Emma all the rooms which were mostly bathrooms, offices or storage rooms.  
But before they got to the last or Vivienne turned to Emma and said

„This was everything up here, the last thing I could show you tho is our garden, its my favourite place here."

„What about this door?"

Emma pointed with her index finger on the big door where the music was coming from.

„Oh that, that's just my sisters room and she doesn't like it when I interrup her in stuff but I can introduce you if you want to"

Vivienne answered and smiled nicely.

„I'd love to, but only if it wouln't make you any trouble"

„Of course not"

And with that they both walked to the intimidating door.  
Vivienne knocked and said loudly

„Marlon? Can I come in, I wanna introducue you to someone"

The music got turned down and from the inside Emma ould only hear a little 

„Yea sure, door's open"

Vivienne opened the door and Emma was really suprised at what she saw, she expected an as coulouful room as Vivienne's but Marlons room was really dark, the windows where open and the light was on, it was more how everything was nude or dark tones, dark walls, dark wooden floor, dark curtains, ...  
Everywhere Emma looked she saw dark things. In the middle on the room was a big, also dark, bed with a girl laying on it, probably around 18 or 19, long and straight dark brown hair. She was wearing anthracite sweats and a black shirt that was oversized.  
She first looked at Vivienne then at Emma, checking her out. Since she made no intentions in standing up. Vivienne said something.

„You didn't eat lunch with us Marlon"

Vivienne made a fake sad face.

„Wasn't hungry, gonna eat later, but you wanted to introduce someone to me?"

„Oh yea of course, this is Emma, we met a few weeks ago"

„Hi Emma, I'm, how you probably already know Marlon, nice to meet you"

„Nice to meet you too."

„Vivienne?"

Marlon said

„What is it?"

„Could you possibly get me a glass of water from the kitchen, I'm thirsty"

„Alright, be right back"

„Don't spill it please"

„Marlon I'm 16"

With that Vivienne left the room and even closed the door behind her, how well-mannered she is, Emma thought.

„Emma"

Marlos said with a firm voice. Emma looked at her suprised because her voice took a 180° Turn.

„I just wanted to tell you that if you are going to hurt her I'm going to kill you, no cheating, and yes flirting counts in my opinion as cheating, no overtalking her, no making fun of her insecurities, no interupting her and no looking at other fairies for too long, did you understand that?"

Emma looked at Marlon confused. However it clicked right after Marlon stopped talking.

„Wow, I think you understood something wrong, Vivienne and I are just friends"

„Oh my fault, but still Vivienne see if you hurt her as a friend or her girlfriend, I'm going to kill you, understood?"

Emma just said

„Yes" 

Vivienne opened the door to Marlon's room right after, with a glass of water in the right hand, that she directly gave Marlon.

„Here you go, what did you two talked about?"

„The weather"

„How you two met"

„Yea how we met"

Emma was slightly embarassed but the weather was the only and first thing coming up in her brain.

„Ah okay"

Vivienne said slowly, she wasn't an idiot but she just ignored it.

„Do you wanna go into my room again?"

„Yea, let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I thouht it would be,  
> anyway  
> I'm probaly gonna make a part two to this, because the  
> thing with pronouns is kinda important ykyk  
> However hope y'all have/had a great day  
> Love Mizuki:)


	4. first night over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i‘m sorry that it‘s been so long, this chapter wwas actually in my drafts for a few weeks but i just wasn‘t really satisfied with it. I changed a few things and i‘m still not completely happy but i‘m relieved that i can finally update this story.

After some time, where Emma and Vivienne were talking and walking through the house, Elenor interrupted them, by knocking on Vivienne's door, since it was getting really dark outside.

„I hope I don't interrupt you two, Emma, it's getting kinda late, how about you call your parents and ask them if they can pick you up or if i should bring you home."

„Of course, I'm gonna can call them real quick."

She quikly left the room and sat down on the stairs in the livingroom.  
After a few minutes she was still not coming back so Emma went looking for her.

„Emma? Are you there?" Vivienne asked, being suprised to see the stairs empty.

„I'm here." Emma said sitting on a couch around the corner, still being on her phone. 

Vivienne sat next to her and could hear Emmas dad talk through the phone.

„ ...not gonna be possible, the streets are completely full, the only way is you getting home by foot or you take the train but that's gonna be expensive on a sunday."

„I can't just stay here, what about school?" Emma said desperately.

„You don't have school tomorrow, remember Saturday? There was some special Holiday." 

„So you want me to walk the whole way Brian? I mean it's not that long but it's exhausting and it's dark outside." Emma sounded defeated and pretty tired.

„Emma, you don't have to go home and if the traffic is that bad so my mom can't bring you and your boyfriend can't pick you up, you could just sleep here, since you don't have school tomorrow. Only if that's okay with Brian though." Vivienne said to Emma quickly.

Emma looked at her in disbelieve.

„My what?"

She began to lough out really loud.

„So uhm.. Brian.. my lovely... Boyfriend, will you.. consider accepting my request.. and let me sleep at a friends house?" Interupting herself with her own laughter.

„Emma you are annoying, but idc where you sleep, call me tomorrow so i can pick you up. If you call me boyfriend one more time you can walk tomorrow." Without another word Brian, hung up and Emma pulled the phone from her ear away and putted it in the back pocked of her jeans.

„Maybe you should've asked your Mom if that's okay Vivienne." Vivienne jerked as she heard her Mom suddenly speak behind her.

Emma looked worried for a second but Elenor laughed and walked away what probably meant it was okay for Emma to stay there, at least she thought it meant that.

„So who is Brian actually?" Vivienne asked, after turning to look at Emma again.

Emma moves her head so she's directly next to her friends right ear.

„I won't tell you" Only a whisper but enough to give Vivienne goose bumps.

„Let's go back." Emme stood up and left Vivienne flustred on the couch.

Emma walked through the livingroom catching a view of herself in a long mirror on a wall, a blush was clearly spreading on her face, why did she have to get so soft all of the sudden, before she met Vivienne, she could do that all the time without ever stumbling over her words. When she heard Vivienne stepts coming closer she quickly left and closed the door of Viviennes room behind her leaning against it for a second, taking a deep breath, then lying down on the comfortable bed of her friend.

Just seconds later Vivienne opened the door looking annoyed

„Did I ever tell you, that you are a jerk Emma?"

„No, why would you, you like me too much to do that don't you?"

Emma smirked , completely in her element of flirting with everyone she found attractive.  
Vivienne walked to her bed laying down next to Emma and yawning

„Are you already tired? It's only like 9pm holy shit"

Since Vivienne didn't answered Emma looked over to her, but her eyes were already shut and she looked like she was trying to sleep or was already sleeping.

„Man Vivienne why can you sleep in so fast, what am i supposed to do now?"

She sighed after she still didn't gett ann answer fom the probably sleeping girl next to her. Emma took the folded blanket from the end of the bed and tucked her in, but using the same blanket so she won't freeze at night. After her phone vibrated in her pocket, Emma took it out and looked at the message. 

Brian  
I'm gonna pick up dad, a friend just called  
and said he passed out on some couch  
Brian yk you don't have  
to that all the time  
yea, am bck at 1am, the ways kinda long  
1am dude, call me when you r otw back  
today  
Dad you tell her that i'm not ur boyfriend?   
No, why would I?  
You always keep secrets, Emma I told you  
to be more open, esspesially with people  
you like.  
Yea ig you did  
Is dad already @ home?  
nah,he probably baxk tomorow.  
Learn how to text properly,  
but tell me when he's back.  
Yea, gn  
night 9:07PM

Emma scrolled a bit through social media till she was feeling kinda tired and placed her phone on the night stand next to Viviennes bed. She turned around and saw that Vivienne was still sleeping with her face turned to her. Vivienne was truly a pretty sleeper, she looked like she was completely relaxed and satisfied. Emma felt a pinch of envy in her chest but ignored it and just enjoyed being in the same room with her. She layed her head on a pillow and closed her eyes, trying to capture the smell, the feeling and overall the moment she was in right now.  
Quickly after she closed her eyes, she drifted into a better sleep than she had in months, dreaming about the past few days with Vivienne and how everything turned out way different than she could've ever dreamt of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In school again, but i hope you liked this chapter,  
> thanks for reading btw i'm appreciate it!  
> Hope y'all have/had a good day.  
> Love Mizuki:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all have/had a great day!  
> Love Mizuki:)


End file.
